23rd_century_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Tarsins
("Human" redirects here. For humans originated from Earth, see Earthmen.) Say what you will about intelligence, strength, or agility possessed by other races found within the World; but when it comes to constitution, humans cannot be beaten! Physiology There is little to be said on physiology of Tarsins, for they are closely related to their Earth cousins. However, it should be noted that they see themselves in several types of Tarsin, aside from the highland/lowland distinctions: Imperial Tarsin: These are Tarsins from Tarsis or any other planet in the Empire proper. Sarthîm Tarsin (Sarthîon Tarsin): Tarsins from the colony of Sarthîon, which avoided roughly half the horrors of the Beacon Cataclysm, ensuring their dominance for thousands of years to come. For a brief time, Sarthîon was brought under Imperial control during the re-conquests, serving as the final outpost before entering barbarian realms. It became a haven for degenerates, deviants, mutants, counter-culturalists, and other such undesirables; and quickly slipped out of Coalition control. Today, the Sarthîm Tarsins are the most dangerous enemy the Imperial Tarsins face, and are the most populous branch of Tarsin after the Imperials. Kizîm Tarsin: Kizîm is a Tarsin term for those who go beyond the Empire's borders, such as those who went to the realms of Digondar, Othaen, or even unsettled territory to find a new life. Kizîm tend to be a much more individualistic, and even quieter people than their Imperial brothers and sisters. All Kizîm leave home for a reason; be it wanderlust, the spirit of adventure, the yearning for peace and solitude, but they are no less loyal than the Imperials. Still, they are sometimes viewed as rough and shady by their brethren back home. Vônakîm (Barbarian) Tarsin: These Tarsins are the descendants of colonists rescued by the Imperial reconquests, but then lost again as time went on. With civilization preserved on their worlds, but not Imperial authority, the Vônakîm diverged from proper Tarsin culture instead of rejecting it outright like the Sarthîm. Some Vônakîm realms have decent relations with the Coalition, while others, like Aichar of old, are staunch enemies. The Tarsins are not above allying with Vônakîm in order to defeat larger threats, before going their own ways again. Paying off these barbarians is a valid strategy, and much cheaper than fighting them, as long as their leader is willing to strike a deal. Which is sometimes not the case. Spireling: The race of men cut off from their surface-dwelling kin and stuck in mostly-weightless space stations and upper reaches of orbital spires for many centuries. They like to consider themselves apart from other Tarsins, but hold them in good standing nonetheless. They are well-suited to space work, and new orbital spires going up will request a colony to be sent to inhabit them. Taiûkǔrǔ is their adopted home. Sôl Tarsin: The rising use of this term amongst government circles has led to some confusion. Does it apply to the misinformed belief that Earthmen are Tarsins themselves? Or does it mean Tarsins who go to live with their Earth cousins? No one knows yet... Zâtai (Lost) Tarsin: This is the term for any Tarsin who does not fall into the above category. They were the inhabitants of other colonies that were never reconquered by the Imperial-era Coalition. Lost Tarsins are a downtrodden and often pitiable people; most are ruled by Vônakîm or other barbarian races and mistreated harshly. Mutation and defects are often rampant among them. Instead of merely branching off or outright rejecting, they have forgotten what it is to be Tarsin, a fate worse than death. They are not hated by Imperial Tarsins or Sarthîm, but they are seen as poor, wretched subhumans fit only for servitude or destruction. History Main article: The Coalition Like the Thyrendi, most of Tarsin history before the Beacon Cataclysm has been formally lost. Legends and folktales, along with archaeological evidence from the home world, are all that's left to tell the story. There is enough information to gather that the ancient highlanders fought another species to extinction in the north of their realm, and that they swept down out of the mountains to enslave or destroy all other races of Tarsin. And they were successful as well, given all Tarsins today are descended wholly or partially from either the highland conquerors, or their lowlander thralls. There are no Tarsins alive without those genes. Today The Tarsins are arguably one of the most populous species in the World, but so hopelessly divided that numbers don't matter. Regardless, the Imperial Tarsins remain a powerful force, as does their cousins beyond their borders. See also *Partner races Category:Coalition of Planets